The Returning Fall
by Scribbled Truth
Summary: Gossip Girl here, And with a new school year brings new things and yet who is that of old I spot on the horizon of the Palace? It is New York’s very own Alex Montgomery. A Chuck/OC fic
1. This is Our Town

**A short Chuck/OC fanfiction with only 5 chapters to ease my way into the fandom. Hope you like and tell me what you think. No flames, only constructive critism.  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gossip Girl [As much I want to], Chuck [As much as I really want to] or any other character or plot you recognise. Alex however does belong to me.**

**Dedicated to TheWhiteQueen20 for being an awesome friend and for her amazing Nate/OC fic Oneshot of Poison, check it out. Now.**

**-------------------------**

**Gossip Girl **here,  
And with a new school year brings new things and yet who is that of old I spot on the horizon of the Palace? It is New York's very own **Alex Montgomery**. From the last we hear the last one third of the almighty tight threesome, along with **Blair Waldorf **and **Serena Van der Woodsen**, was in England. So the question is why is she back?  
And watch out **A**, some things may have changed in two years…  
_You know you love me,  
_**Gossip Girl  
**_Xoxo_

* * *

I smiled as my driver opened the door and sunlight poured in, the wonderful smell of New York city assaulting my senses. I smiled at my elderly driver, Walter.

"It's good to be home, Miss Montgomery," he commented with a small smile as he handed me my backpack.

"Yes it is Walter, and how very nice it is to see you again. My brother treat you well, when he visited?" He nodded and I smiled.

"I'll send the boys out in a minute to collect the bags, Walter. Wait with the car, and take a break after they manage to collect the bags. I'll call if I need you."

"Thank you miss, I shall most certainly be back by six as your mother has requested you attend the charity ball, hosted by Constance and St. Judes."

I rolled my eyes. "Can't we make up an excuse?"

"Afraid not miss, your mother was insistent and I quote 'she shall go even on death's row'."

"Charming isn't my mother?" I said dryly. He nodded and I chuckled. I gave him a small hug. "Enjoy the sunshine Walter."

I took a few more steps into the small courtyard in front of the palace. I slipped the Chanel glasses clouding my vision slightly back so they rested on top of my loose hair. I pulled my rugged backpack up further on my shoulder at the sight of it slipping. I took a deep breathe as I walked in.

* * *

_**Spotted: **_**A **walking towards **Van der Bass **apartment. How exactly did she know **S** lived there? Or is she there for **C**?

* * *

I knocked on the door that my mother told me Serena was at and waited before a very tired, young looking maid opened the door.

"Yes Miss…" She trailed off, not yet knowing my name.

"Montgomery. Alex Montgomery," I smiled, "I came to see Serena. Is she in?"

"Miss Van der Woodsen is in, shall I call her down?" The maid smiled back.

I shook my head. "If you told me which room was hers, I would like to go up and see her."

She nodded. "Up the stairs, the second door to the right."

"Thanks…"

"Tina."

"Thanks Tina."

"It's okay Miss." As soon as the door was closed the young maid ran off busy.

I took up the stairs, admiring the place as I went and yet there was a familiarity in the air that I did not usually associate with the Van der Woodsens. I knocked on the door and heard a 'come in'. I held onto the door handle and took a deep breathe. I pushed the door open and peeked in.

"Hello?" I turned towards the dressing room as my blonde haired friend exited.

"S?" I smiled. Serena froze pulling up her spaghetti strap to her shoulder and stared at me. "What no hello?"

"Oh my God! Alex!" She ran and embraced me.

"God to see you S." She leaned back, our arms still holding on to each other.

"What are you doing here?" Serena asked, eyes wide and staring at me.

"I'm back. For good." I paused then shrugged. "Hopefully."

Serena took a step back and slapped my arm. I yelped, jumping slightly, holding my now stinging arm. "What was that for?"

"Not telling me you were coming. That was nice compared to what Blair will do." I groaned from the thought of it. "I can't believe you're back."

"Well, unless I need to ship you off to a mental institution, and Gossip Girl as well, then I'm here." I retorted casually, now examining Serena's room, which I had to admit was pretty bare.

"Gossip Girl knows?" Serena exclaimed.

"Yeah. According to the message on my phone. I re-subscribed, gotta find out what's going on in my very own Apple. And speaking of going on, what is with the going on between you and this guy Lonely Boy? I hear some pretty good things." I wiggled an eyebrow suggestively.

"Dan is fine." Serena told her, emphasising his name.

"Just fine?" I asked, eyebrow now cocked in challenge, hand on hip. "S, I thought your standards were better, he at least has to be great in bed! And you used to go for extraordinary! You have changed."

"Hey!" Serena hit me again before I watched her expression sober. "I'm not the only one who has changed."

"Oh yes, how is my other musketeer?" I asked, now walking over to examine a few CD's left on a nearly empty shelf, purely there for decoration.

"We both know I'm not talking about Blair but she is good. Now let's go back to the subject you're avoiding." I glanced up at her, sure my green eyes were shining through the mass of brunette curls now slung across my face, due to me leaning down.

"I'm not avoiding any subject, merely steering away from unwanted news." I told her, my voice speaking with a strength I did not feel.

"Oh yeah?" Serena rose an eyebrow.

"Yeah. So am I going to call Blair or you?" I asked, swiftly and perfectly diverting the subject. Again.

* * *

**Spotted: A, B **and **S** at a **Alexandra's**. Name sake **A?** Enjoy your brunch girls, because I think the crunch is about to come.

_

* * *

_

I leaned back in the seat, my hand absently twirling the silver spoon through the iced tea sitting a sparkling white cup. Telling Blair was quicker and easier than I thought. Not to mention less pain. Except when I let out the very sarcastic comment about her and Nate.

"So A, how was England?" Blair asked, smirking, her eyes glittering.

I smiled and leaned forward. "Amazing. You would be surprised, the English accents are to die for. Not to mention the bodies. Although the Sun does hibernate away from it." I shrugged. "Aw well, Sun does what the Sun wants."

"That is does." Serena nodded and a companiable silence fell upon us. Serena let out a little squeak and I raised an eyebrow then she grinned in my direction. My expression fell, this so could not be good. Actually it had to be very very underline very bad by the look on Serena's face.

"Blair, Alex here seemed to avoid the subject of our favourite womaniser." BLair grinned along with Serena, both noticing my wince at the ned of the sentence.

"I've done no such thing. I'm avoiding the subject of Chuck Bass, not your favourite womaniser. Let me guess, you've both rode that pony?" Serena and Blair looked a little shocked. "Sorry, a bit too English?" They nodded. "Okay."

Once she had recovered Blair leaned forward and began to talk. "So, what are you going to do about Chuck?"

I sighed and decided just to give them some answers, hopefully they would stop but then again this was The Serena and Blair. My best friends. Crap. I did not have a chance.

"Nothing," they both looked at me calling my bluff. "Nothing! It's been two years and obviously he's moved on."

"But have you?"

I looked down. I was quiet for a few minutes and felt their intense all seeing gaze on my bowed head. I slowly looked up, so my fringe covered half my eye. "No," I whispered.

Serena and Blair both looked half sympathetic, half satisfied. "So what are you going to do?"

"Nothing. He won't want me after what I had to do anyway." Serena cocked an eyebrow but I shook my head. "Another time. So are you going to this charity ball?"

Blair nodded rolling her eyes. "Of course. You've been asked to go."

"No. I'm being forced to go. There's a difference." I told them, taking a last sip of my iced tea.

"So what are you wearing?"

"One of your mother's designs actually." I nodded towards Blair. "Amazingly beautiful by the way. Mother dearest wanted me to rebuild my ties."

"And what better way than through my mother?" Blair rolled her eyes. "Thank God for Kati's after party."

"Aw, Kati. Still following you around I assume, Queen B?" I said knowingly, pulling out my buzzing phone, rolling my eyes at Gossip Girl telling me what I was doing.

"Yes. Anyway the ball starts at six, which means we have to arrive half past." I rolled my eyes at proper etiquette, showing up late for a ball. I mean come on. "We stay for a hour or two then we politely excuse ourselves to Kati's rented nightclub."

"Sounds good, I'm assuming change in outfits?"

Blair nodded and Serena laughed.

"Joy, what better way to spend my afternoon than shopping?"

"You know you like it really." Serena said picking up her purse.

"True. True." I told them as I stood and pulled on my blazer.

I pulled on the final dress in the selection of five, Serena, Blair and myself had picked out. This was the one we unanimously decided on.

As I pulled it on I relaxed into the silky interior. I pulled the zip on and smiled into the mirror. This was the one.

A grey dress with a hit of blue, it was strapless, the dress could be described in two parts. A strip of material covered in lace masking her bust, with the dress coming out, hugging her curves flowing to past mid thigh but before her knee.

Chuck woke up from his sex induced bliss to a hangover with Nate yelling out.

"Holy shit!"

Chuck groaned pulling himself up from the two girls surrounding him.

"What is it?" He moaned, hair askew.

Nate glanced at him, biting his lip slightly. "You're not going to like it."

This perked up Chuck's intrest. "Hmm? Do tell."

* * *

**Review and tell me what you think.**

* * *


	2. Don't Trust Me

**The next chapter, and my favourite one at that.  
To all the people that alerted and favourited this story, review because I don't see the point in doing this if you're not going to.**

* * *

**Gossip Girl **here,  
The eagerly anticipated Great Escape from the charity ball commenced and was successful but with old loves **Chuck** and **Alex** at the party things sure are going to be good. Added to the latest **Blair **and **Nate **drama and the almost sickening **Dan** and **Serena** love fest this party you can not miss.  
Strap in guys, this is sure to be a bumpy ride.  
_You know you love me,  
_**Gossip Girl  
**_Xoxo_

_

* * *

_

Alex arched up pulling the much shorter and sexier dress on, not bothering that Serena and Blair were doing the same besides her. Her lacy bra was strapless due to this particular dress. She pulled out her makeup wipes and got rid of the bare makeup she put on for the ball. Pulling down an overhead mirror, she skilfully wielded the eyeliner, running along the bottom of her eye before moving it to the eyelid and smudging. She then applied two shades of grey with a hint of bright blue, bringing out her sea blue eyes. She ran the lip-gloss over her lips, giving then a shine before closing the mirror.

"Ready guys?" She asked her friends.

* * *

Chuck froze as the attention was brought to the main doors where the three made their way in, like old times. The music played still and the whispers were growing louder. Nate glanced at his friend and followed his gaze to his blue eyed friend who had captured Chuck's heart. He chuckled silently before Chuck coughed and started a random conversation. It looked like Alex still held Chuck's heart.

* * *

I paused as we began to enter causing Blair and Serena to stop.

"A, what's wrong?"

"I can't go in there. I can't face him." I whispered, fear gripping me.

Serena and Blair glanced at each other then sighed.

"You can and you are." They both took either arm and half dragged me, making me realise I would rather look like she could walk in on her own, so I shrugged off either arm and walked in head held high.

"Serena," sighed a thankful voice and we turned to see the short haired brunette.

"Dan!" Serena squealed and I looked over the him.

He was dressed rather well, in black slacks and a deep purple shirt that suited him. Much better than what Blair had described. I had chosen to put Blair's description on higher ground as Serena's was quite blinded by her love for him. I rolled my eyes. Typical. I glanced around Upper East Side's finest and rolled my eyes again as practically all of them suddenly diverted their eyes. Stupid gossipers.

"Alex!" Serena all but pulled me over. "Dan, this is Alex and Alex this is Dan."

Dan held out a hand and I shook it. "Very nice to meet you Dan. Now, I've heard than you're fine but we really-"

I was cut off by a hand slapping over my mouth. Serena had slung one arm around my shoulders, the other was preventing me from talking.

"Really need to?" Dan asked, eyes sparkling in amusement. Now me and him could be friends.

I wrenched Serena's hand down and she looked at me warily.

"Nothing Dan." I smiled sweetly. "Nothing at all."

* * *

I felt a tapping on my shoulder as I wandered aimlessly through the party, Serena and Blair had walked off due to me insisting. I squealed and jumped at the person.

"Nate!" He lifted me off my feet in a brotherly hug.

"Lexi!" He carefully set me down, grinning.

"How are you Nate?"

"All the better for seeing you Lexi."

I put a hand on my face acting flushed. "You'll make me blush."

"You know only I can." He winked at me and I nudged him.

"Of course Nathaniel." My eyes wandered the crowds.

"Unless a certain someone can better than me." My attention snapped to him.

"What do you mean?"

"A friend of mine. Chuck Bass? I think you dated him."

"You people are so pushy with that subject. I don't want to talk about it."

"Well how would you like to talk over a drink?"

"Nathaniel," I grinned. "You know me well."

"Too true."

* * *

Alex escaped into a room, closing the door. She leaned her hands against it then rested her head between them, eyes closed, her hair covering her face.

"Am I interrupting something?" A suave and cleverly masked voice came. Alex tensed up and turned to see Chuck Bass leaning back, an arm slung across the back of the black leather sofa, a scotch in his hand, the smirk plastered across his face.

"No," she looked at him for the first real time, "I'm just leaving."

"Why?" The voice stopped her, with her hand on the door handle.

She heard the scraping of the cup landing on the coffee table and the measured steps taken to her. As soon as she felt the steady breathing on her shoulder she turned and he slammed her into the door.

"Why don't you stay?" He smirked, a cold calculating look across his face. He lowered his head and kissed her neck. Slowly, changing pressure. Alex let herself forget everything, a blissful and content cloud flowing over her. She shot back to reality when she heard her own moan.

"Chuck get off of me." She tried to push him away. He pressed her harder against the door, moving up to the door, Alex struggling underneath him.

"Chuck!" She screamed as his hand dragged up her dress, leaving a trail of white where his fingers drew up. "Chuck! Get off of me."

His other hand crept up her stomach and she knew the destination. She took both of her hands, and shoved him roughly, stopping him for a second before he started again.

"Chuck! Stop!" Her dress was now past mid thigh and his hand had now reached her breast. She brought up her knee, quick and hard, and heard him groan, falling back. She pushed him further away and he fell into the coffee table. She pulled her dress down, scrambling out of the room.

She ran over to the bar, collapsing into Blair's arms, ignoring the bewildered faces.

Blair looked over to Serena as she ordered her drink. "She needs to face him."

Serena cocked her head to the side. "She's avoiding it, like you did."

"I gave in eventually." Blair pointed out, sipping from her martini which had arrived.

"And so will-" Serena was cut off as Alex darted in, collapsing in Blair's arms.

"What? Alex, what's the matter?" Serena asked, a hand on her back, slowly rubbing circles.

Alex raised her head and they were shocked to see the tear streaks and her dress askew. They raised their heads as Alex's name was yelled and saw Chuck, a cut across his eyebrow, making his way through the crowd, who seeing the drama had become a still wall staring at the three.

Alex stiffened and Blair was taken back at the pure horror and fear that was instilled in the glazy eyes at Chuck's yell.

"We need to get out of here." Serena muttered, grabbing their bags, throwing down their bill and extra while Blair guided Alex.

* * *

**Gossip Girl **here,  
My oh my was there drama at **Kati's **party? **A**'s first real party back in New York seemed to be a disaster for the looks of **A**'s face. Did anyone ever tell you to wear waterproof mascara? Good thing **A** did as she was completely hysterical after crashing into **B **and **S, **leaving mysteriously.  
Also the threesome were followed by a injured **C**, we wonder what happened there?  
_You know you love me,  
_**Gossip Girl  
**_Xoxo_

* * *

Serena glanced at her comatose friend. She and Blair had given up trying to snap her out of it. They had both decided to stay with their friend but were shocked when she just sat there nursing a now stone cold cup of hot chocolate which they had coaxed her hands into holding when they had arrived back two hours ago. She watched as Alex shuddered again, something she had been doing since the tears had stopped, which had been in the limo home.

She shook her head and took a sip from her own warm coffee. Blair was currently was in the bathroom having a bath. She had heard it empty out ten minutes ago so she assumed Blair was coming out soon.

She was pulled out of her thoughts by the knocking on the door, she almost dropped her coffee due to her shock. Blair walked out, dressed in a very luxurious set of pyjamas, a silk navy blue set, long trousers and a camisole top, covered in a light blue robe. Blair walked past her to the door.

"Get the hell away from here." Serena frowned, putting down the coffee and turned towards the door. Her face hardened as she saw him.

"Please, Blair, just let me talk to her." Chuck almost pleaded, his forehead now having a plaster covering it.

"And give me one good reason." Blair was subtlety inching the door closed.

Chuck faltered then reverted back. "Please, Blair, one minute." He tried to slide past her.

Serena placed a hand on Blair's arm, forming a wall. "We would, but at this moment, she just sits there, staring blankly."

Blair thought her friend's explanation didn't do it justice so she continued. "Actually we really wouldn't because she also does this shudder every so often. You wouldn't have anything to do with that would you?"

Chuck sent her a half apologetic look replaced by a guilty one.

"Thought so. Now get the hell away from here. You may own this hotel but actually, I don't care."

Blair slammed the door in his face as his mouth opened to retaliate. They heard the sigh of defeat and retreating footsteps.

"What are we going to do with her B?" Serena asked quietly. Blair looked at her, Serena was shocked at the slight tear gathering in the corner of her eye.

"I don't know."

They both froze as a crashing sound and a loud sob echoed through the hotel suite. They quickly approached the lounge to see the broken cup and Alex, shivering, curled up into a ball.

* * *

**Review please**


	3. Somewhere A Clock Is Ticking

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far. I want 3 reviews on this chapter because I have at least 3 people reading it. It's not that hard is it? To spare a few seconds? If I went onto your stories you would ask.  
Also I've named the chapters after songs.  
**_Chapter 1: This is our town - We The Kings  
Chapter 2: Don't trust me - 30H3!  
This Chapter: Somewhere a clock is ticking - Snow Patrol_

_-------------------_

**Gossip Girl** here,  
First day back, and the first we are going to see of the three musketeers as they have all been in hiding for the last week. Now **Alex**, why are you hiding from **Chuck**? Didn't you have something once upon an unhappy ending?  
_You know you love me,  
_**Gossip Girl  
**_Xoxo_

* * *

Alex took a breathe which shattered her chest. Blair and Serena exchanged glances across her head before both placing a hand on each arm to which Alex slightly smiled gratefully at each girl.

They both had noticed Alex had put on slightly different clothes. Not too different, only close friends would realise but still different.

Her hair had gone from wild curls to perfectly positioned waves, loose instead of pulled back with a clip or Alice band. Her white blouse had an extra button done up, with the tie, covering any hints of cleavage, a simple black waistcoat open covering it. She had not donned any jewellery except for her simple key necklace, her charm bracelet and a small diamond stud earrings. Her skirt had been let down an extra inch or too, covering a much duller shade of red, on the edge of becoming brown tights. Her usually brightly accessorized school shoes were replaced with a simple, sensible, black ballet pumps. They noticed what was different about her. She was simple. She had done everything not to draw attention to herself.

Serena felt her anger rise inside her. She couldn't believe Chuck Bass would stoop so low. Albeit, he did attempt the same with Jenny but this is Alex. A girl he claimed to love. The girl that caused the complete U turn when she left. The girl that caused him to become a womanizer. Serena would snort if it were funny, in a way Alex was to blame for having it happened to her. After all she was the one that caused Chuck to be like this. That was then her anger rose to an even higher level. She took a calming breathe then smiled reassuringly towards Alex.

Alex felt the car jolt to a stop and she pushed down the hysteria trying to cover her. Blair squeezed her hand then gracefully got out of the car. She plastered on a smile then stepped out.

* * *

Alex sat there as Blair and Serena talked to their friends, mostly sending worried glances towards her as she stared blankly in an opposite direction. She jumped slightly then turned to them.

"I'm juts going to go to the bathroom, okay?"

"You want us to go with you?" Serena asked, already going to pick up her bag.

"No," Alex shook her head. "I need to be alone guys."

They looked reluctant but they nodded and Alex smiled slightly, taking her shoulder bag and heading into the building.

"Hey." Alex jumped as Nate touched her shoulder, recoiling.

"Sorry." Nate said, picking up her fallen bag.

"It's fine, I'm just a bit shaken." Alex tried to smile, but after all the fake ones she had been using, her face grew tired.

"I haven't seen you in a week."

Alex glanced at the floor as he walked next to her. "I needed to deal with it."

"Lexi," Nate put a hand on her shoulder, turning her. Alex's eyes stayed firmly on her feet. "Hey," he hooked a finger under her chin, bringing her head up, "this is me, Lexi. I noticed the clothes. I notice you. You can't lie to me."

Alex blinked away tears. She hadn't cried in months now in a couple of weeks, all she seemed to do was cry.

"What he did was wrong, but we know why he did it." Nate lowered his voice, comforting her with it only.

"Doesn't make me feel better, Nate but thanks for trying." She sadly smiled, then quickly wiped the unshed tears with the back of her hand. "However, I need to go to the girls room so off you go to your friends." She waved a hand, gently shooing him. He smiled as he saw a glance of the old Alex.

* * *

Alex straightened her skirt as she walked out of the girls toilets, pulling it down a couple of inches. She felt better after talking to Nate and had even applied a tiny bit of eyeliner as she stared at her bare face in the mirror.

She almost screamed as a hand jutted out from an empty classroom. It pulled her in, a hand covering her mouth as the door closed quickly but silently. Like a panther. And she was the prey.

The grip loosened and she turned around, stumbling back when she saw him. She hit a table, then went around it, putting it between them.

She took in his appearance, more scruffy than usual. His shirt, poking out of his jumper, the blazer askew. His near black hair was completely messy contrasting with his pale skin. His face now featured purple disks, under his eyes showing the lack of sleep. Their eyes met as they evaluated each other.

Chuck took a step towards her and she took a step back.

"Alex," Chuck started.

"Don't Chuck. Please don't." She held up a hand as he walked towards her. She cursed her luck as this had to be the smallest classroom ever and she felt her back already hitting a wall. The hurt passed over his eyes as he took another step towards her, his beating heart echoing against her ears and she wrenched her hand back like it had been burned.

His hand slowly reached out, Alex flinching as he moved her hair back, revealing the pale marks that were left from his mouth.

"I'm sorry." He breathed. His eyes glanced down and he touched the key necklace. "After what I've done, you're still wearing it?"

"A promise is a promise." Alex muttered.

"And I broke many of mine." Chuck reminded her.

"I don't."

Chuck cupped her face, leaning in, aware of the fear in her eyes he took a hesitant move, testing. He kissed her and felt her hands on his chest, so he deepened the kiss. The hands he had thought encouraging were pushing him away. He fell against a desk as he looked in horror at Alex's disrupted clothes. When had he done that? His eyes met hers and the lack of recognition and the sheer fear shook him to the core.

Alex grabbed her bag and tore out of the room, leaving Chuck. She spotted Nate and dodging the stares and the movement, gripped him tightly. He glanced down.

"What's wrong?"

"Chuck." She choked out, the tears blinding and muffling her as she tried to mould into him. He glanced towards the person he was talking to, Dan, as Chuck walked out. The crowd paused and formed a circle as Nate eased her to Dan. She recognised him and clung to him as he awkwardly held her. Nate stared at his friend in disgust as Chuck's eyes remained glued to Alex.

"You couldn't help yourself?" Nate yelled.

Chuck looked towards him. "Look, Nate-"

He was cut off as Nate's fist collided with his face.

"Stay the hell away from her and stay the hell away from me." Nate threatened.

He turned as Alex collapsed, exhaustion breaking her. He picked her up bridal style, ignoring Chuck's wistful gaze as Dan led them, pushing through the gathered crowd.

* * *

**Gossip Girl **here,  
Wasn't the first day fun? Well **A** and **N** wouldn't know as they didn't make it past first period. **S** and **B** disappeared at break after finding out the news and **C** has vanished across the face of the Earth. **D** seems to be the only one in school but even he left at lunch after a call. What is going on with Upper East Side's finest?  
_You know you love me,  
_**Gossip Girl  
**_Xoxo_

* * *

* * *


	4. Dirty Little Secret

**Two Years Ago…**

Alex jumped out of the car and ran into his arms.

"Argh! I missed you!" She said as he lifted off her feet, his arms tightening.

"Missed you too." He whispered into his hair.

"God, I hate the summer sometimes. I do miss you." She told him as she pulled back.

He leaned in, kissing her. Her lips responded as slowly as his as they remembered the smell of each other, the touch, the taste. He moaned as she pulled away. "Mhmm, I did miss you too."

They glanced around, as eyes diverted and mobiles were hastily dropped into pockets and bags. She leant in to whisper in his ear.

"Which picture do you reckon will end up on GG?" She asked.

He glanced around, spotting the guy in the black outfit who was still taking photos of them, unashamed at even being caught.

"I don't know, but how about we give them more of a show?" She pulled back, raising an eyebrow in question. He answered by hooking his arm underneath her legs and sweeping her up bridal style.

"Chuck!" She squealed.

He walked up the Palace steps, motioning to the driver to bring the bags to the lobby at which he smiled and nodded.

"Nate!" Alex giggled. "Tell this lunatic to put me down!"

"But you look to be enjoying it, Lexi." He laughed and winked at Chuck before walking past them.

"Traitor!" She yelled and she felt the vibration of Chuck's laugh and the loudness of Nate's.

She smiled. She was home.

* * *

She ran her fingers along his bare chest, taking in his peaceful face. His eyes opened and he smiled tenderly down at her. His fingers brushed her bare arms and goose bumps rose.

"I've got something for you." He whispered.

She skimmed her fingers across his chest, closer to his heart then ever before. "Hmm, what is it?" She asked distractedly.

She whimpered in protest as he leaned across her and pulled a royal blue satin box out of the draw. She frowned, leaning on her elbows as he handed it to her. She undid the silk white ribbon and slowly opened the box. She gasped as she saw the simple key necklace, with a red ruby encrusted in the handle of the key. She heard the light murmur of Chuck's rambles in the background as she admired the beauty.

"I know you like simple things and I thought you would like it. Obviously I was wrong, I'll take it back and get another one-" he was cut off as she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. His lips at first were hard before softening as realisation took over.

After a moment, he pulled away breathless and they rested their foreheads against each other. "So you like it?"

She nodded smiling, before holding up her hair and turning. "Put it on for me."

* * *

Her blood froze as she read it. She took a shattering breathe falling against the edge of the bathtub, her hand floating uselessly to the side. She ran a hand over her face, closing her eyes before wringing her hair. She fingered her necklace subconsciously, wondering how he would react.

"Alex! Hey A!" She heard Serena call from her bedroom. She quickly shoved the item under the sink, checked her hair, adjusting the purple headband before leaving for school. Leaving the positive pregnancy test.

* * *

"Alexandra Montgomery, get in here this instant." Alex rolled her eyes, she hadn't even shut the door before her Mother called her in to criticise her today. She closed the door, smiling at the maid, and walking into the study.

She faltered when she saw her Father there, and unlike most occasions he had a angry, almost disgusted expression marring his face compared to the kind caring wrinkles he gave Alex. She continued into the room smiling.

"Hey Daddy." She greeted him.

"Alex," he nodded curtly though his eyes flamed.

"What's going on?" Alex looked between the two, their faces unanimous and united for once.

"What's going on?!" Alex's Father stood from the chair, fuming. "You're pregnant!"

Alex froze at the pregnancy test her father was waving.

"Dad…" She started.

"No Alex!" He roared, "you are getting rid of this… this thing!"

"It's a baby!" She replied, tears streaking her face.

"Alex, you are getting rid of this child, or you will discover how hard we can make things." Her mother's silent fury scared her more than her father's blatant.

"Mum! Please…"

"No Alex! You get rid of this child or you will be sent away."

"Then send me away!" She screamed.

* * *

Alex held back a sob as she pounded her fists on Chuck's door. The door swung open and Alex stumbled forward into his arms. He automatically tightened them as his heart tightened with her sobs. He kicked the door shut as he guided the girl to the couch.

He kept an arm wrapped around her until the cries lessened. She stood up and gazed out the window. She felt his breathe on her shoulder and saw his reflection in the window.

"Alex, what happened? Who do I have to kill?" He put a hand on her arm, which were wrapped around her. She shrugged it away and closed her eyes to not look at the hurt look in the reflection.

She swallowed a cry as she turned around, placing her two hands on his chest. His slowly went to her waist. She bit her lip as she stared into his eyes.

"I'm leaving Chuck." His face crumbled.

"What?"

"I'm being sent to England." She swallowed the lump in her throat as she began to lie. "They say I need to focus more on my studies, and less on you."

Chuck shook his head and one hand came up to cradle her face. "So you've just let them?"

"No Chuck its-" she cut herself off then paused before continuing, "I just came to stay goodbye."

"Why can't you stay here? With me?"

She put her hand on his cheek and cursed herself as he leant into her touch. "Because you're not ready for that, Chuck." She shook her head, imagining what would happen if he found out. "They wouldn't just bring me down, they would bring you down with me. I refuse to let that happen." I refuse to let them bring down our child, she promised silently.

She pressed a soft kiss to his lips. She pulled out of his embrace and tore away. He took her hand, stopping her.

"Alex, I… I love you." She smiled brokenly. "Please, Alex, for me, stay."

"I'm leaving for you." She kissed his hand. "I love you Chuck. Remember that."

She ran from the room and Chuck's gaze followed her then as the door slammed shut, a single tear rolled down his cheek, something that would not be seen for a while.

* * *

Alex cradled her stomach in agony as Lizzy, her English best friend knocked on the door. She cried out, it echoing through the hospital private bathroom. Her baby, her precious baby was gone. Her one reminder of Chuck, her baby.

"Alex, can I come in?" Lizzy knocked, opening the door anyway, sinking to Alex, cradling her. She wasn't Nate or Chuck and she definitely wasn't Blair and Serena but she was all she had. All she had when she wanted the Non Judging Breakfast Club surrounding her.

* * *

Present…

_Well, secrets do come plenty in Upper East Side and a new one has just come to light straight from England. Want to know why **A** disappeared all those years ago? She was pregnant. So **C**, who's the daddy?  
You Know You Love Me  
xoxo  
**Gossip Girl**_

Alex's face drained as she looked into the face of her friends, all the phone's in the room buzzing through the silence…

* * *

One chapter left, tell me what you think.


	5. Apologize

**_Firstly, I want to dedicate this chapter to my Grandad Bom who died last Wednesday, so R.I.P_**

**Okay so I had Nelly Furtado's Man-eater and Britney's Womanizer on repeat when I was writing this. It was just this little bit later on, you'll realise but it just made me laugh. By the way, a very addictive song to listen to: Boring by Pink. I've been humming it all day.**

**Also I want to mention if you like my story, head over to Sam's One Shot of Poison, an amazing Nate/OC and we came up with a name for this pairing. *drum roll* Chexi! Because her character is also called Alex so hers is Chalex. Just friendship (well I haven't got my way yet) but an amazing devious frienship.**

* * *

Alex stared into the faces of her friends as the phones in the room buzzed.

Blair and Serena exchanged glances as Nate's hand tightened over her own and Dan sat perched on the armchair armrest gobsmacked, his mouth finally closed from its previous job as a fish.

"Lexi?" Nate began, "were you? Are you?"

"No-I... I need to go." Grabbing her bag and coat she ran from the room, leaving her still shocked friends behind.

She continued to run through Upper East Side before collapsing onto a bench in the park. She self consciously wiped away a tear.

"What's the matter A?" Alex closed her eyes as the dreaded voice, that sickly fake sweet voice. She had run and the time had come to stop. She stood slowly, turning.

"Georgina," she nodded her head in return to the brunette.

* * *

Chuck's hand was suspended in the air, the phone still within its grasp. He, he was a father? God, that poor child had him as a father? He swallowed the lump in his throat as his treacherous brain implanted more thoughts. No wonder Alex went away to have him. Was it even a him? God he didn't even know that.

He turned, glancing around Victrola, people staring, whispering, at him. He drained the whiskey that was in front of him before tearing out of his club, the whispers following.

* * *

"Georgina," I stared at the girl in front of me. "What are you doing here Georgie?"

"Did you get my present?" She asked, pushing her sunglasses on top of her brunette curls.

"You sent the Gossip Girl blast?" I guessed, my voice laced with venom, half spitting the words.

"You know me well, better than S anyway." Georgina smiled.

"Why?"

"Because I wanted to. How does it feel to have my leftovers? I mean Chuck did lose his virginity to me." My fingers curled into my palms tightly, creating red moons, Georgina smirking at my reaction. "Aw, hit a nerve?"

"How about I hit you?" I took a step forward.

"But I haven't dropped the biggest bomb yet. Have I?"

"You wouldn't." I muttered.

"Try me." Her face froze over. "The Non Judging Breakfast Club plus One got me sent off, how about I destroy the returning member? Then pick them off one by one."

"You don't know enough. Not to do that." That was true; at least I hoped it was. Where the hell would she get that information?

Georgina sighed mockingly, glancing up, putting a hand on her cheek. "Where would I find out all Lexi's secrets and then her friends?" She looked at me, evilly. "Well let's say you and your midnight talks with 'Lizzy' had a little visitor."

"You-"I took another step forward.

"Uh, uh. We wouldn't want to do that." She passed a scarlet ring binder folder over to me. "That's half of what I have on the Upper East Side royalty."

"You bitch." I hissed.

"Hunny, I invented bitch." She pulled the sunglasses over her eyes. "I'll be in touch."

I watched the jean clad girl walk away, my fists clenching, creasing the folder, and I wondered what the hell I was going to do now.

* * *

Chuck slammed on the door to Alex's suite.

The door swung open to reveal Nate. "Nathaniel, let me in to see her or so God help me, I will-"

"She's not here." Nate replied.

"What?" Chuck froze, he was certain she would be here.

"She ran off after the blast, we were kinda a bit too shocked to follow." He rubbed the back of his neck.

"And you haven't gone looking for her?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

Nate stared at his friend, "Chuck do you really think this is the best time to be calling me on my actions, considering what you've done in the past few days. I wouldn't be surprised if she's on a plane back to England at this moment."

"Don't test me Nathaniel." Chuck took another step, glaring warningly.

"And don't test me Chuck," Nate took a step to meet him in the heated glance, "you're my best friend but I'm pissed at you right now."

Chuck took a step back and ran a hand down his face tiredly. "Look, if you hear from her, call me, I'm going out to look."

* * *

I sunk onto the bench, flipping the cover over and stared into an incriminating photo of Nate and Serena, followed by some notes scribbled in the sides. I turned the next page and saw a picture of my stomach at least five months pregnant. I swallowed the bile as on the opposite page held my medical notes for the miscarriage. How the hell did this sick bitch get her hands on this? I continued looking through, the secrets going deeper with each page revealing some I didn't even know about.

I ran a hand down my face, smudging the tears across my cheeks.

* * *

Chuck stepped out of the limo and spotted her hunched form, on the bench surrounded by happy families. She looked up and he noticed the tears gracing her face.

He stood and walked over slowly. "Alex."

She stood up instantly. "Stay the hell away from me."

"I think you owe me some answers." He said slowly, knowing full well what he had done had affected her.

"I owe." She choked on the words, "I owe _you_ answers?"

"Alex, I know what I did was wrong."

"Wrong?" She stared at his incredulously. "Wrong!? No Chuck, wrong is when you forgot Valentine's Day. Wrong is when you get me the wrong type of flowers. Hell, wrong is even when you call my friends idiots. What you did wasn't wrong! It destroyed me! I love you Chuck and you almost raped me."

"Alex," he gently placed a hand on her cheek, feeling a knife stabbed into his heart as she flinched, "I'm so sorry. If I could take back that drunken mistake I would."

"And school?"

"That was an accident that I let out of control. When I'm around you, its instinct and I just flashbacked to when we were good and we would sneak away, completely forgetting what I had done."

"Maybe that isn't enough Chuck." She whispered, swallowing the lump in her throat.

"Alex, all I can do is apologise." He lowered the hand and hooked it around the chain, bringing out the key. "I gave you the key to my heart, you still hold it and you can look into it any time and know my words are true."

He kissed her lightly on the lips, encouraged by hers. She threw her arms around his neck, melting into his body. One hand gripped her hair, the other her waist. He soon became aware if the salty taste and pulled away as she collapsed into tears on his chest. He kissed her head and began whispering into her hair.

"Alex, we need to talk," he glanced around the park, eyes watching every movement. "Privately."

He felt the sobbing girl nod into his chest and he led her to his limo.

Alex collapsed into the leather seats, crying. Chuck sat there uncertainly, they had made up but what did she expect him to do?

She glanced up at him before firmly planting her eyes on her shaking hands which were playing with the hem of her school skirt.

"It was when I left. I missed my period so I got a test." She gulped, taking a sharp breathe. "I was pregnant but I had to quickly hide the test but my parents found it. I said I wouldn't kill it so they sent me to England. I wouldn't bring you down like that. Erm, when I was about four months pregnant my roommate Lizzy came in as I was changing. I mean it was a small bump but noticeable enough and she realised. I was able to hide it from the rest of the girls, I wore size too big clothes, I wore a shirt under my blouse for changing for P.E but she figured it out. We became friends and I begun to tell her about you guys, everything, some secrets that I needed someone else to know. Someone that would never come to the Upper East Side. She became my support. Especially when..." She paused squeezing her eyes shut before looking up at him. "I found out we were having a girl. I imagined her, my hair, your eyes. Our cunning, your smirk then I imagined her driving you crazy with her man-eater ways, revenge from God for your days. Then I lost her. I lost my little girl. I last the one last part of you I had. So I got worse, much worse. I started drinking loads, and then suddenly Georgina found me. I should've realised what she was like but she was a piece of home, you know. And I hadn't seen her since forever, I didn't realise how bad she could be. So one night, I end up drinking too much, and she takes me to a hotel and we did some drugs. Too much drugs. So much that I ended up in hospital so I told myself to stop. I signed myself up for rehab, somewhere in Cali, so people in England wouldn't know and Gossip Girl wouldn't hear. There I was diagnosed with anorexia too. I... That was one of the hardest times ever. God how I needed you. But I got myself through it. And I came back. For you."

Chuck sat there, blank, taking it all in, all the information, the fact she was pregnant with his child. That he could've had a girl.

"Why?" He choked out. She glanced up from playing with the hem, frowning.

"Why, what?"

"Why did you lose it...her?" He whispered, a glance of a tear skimming his eye.

"Stress. The doctor said that it could've been homesickness or heartbreak that caused the stress."

Chuck nodded and looked away, taking it all in. They sat in the uncomfortable silence for a minute before she broke it. "Francesca Charlotte." He looked at her. "I was going to name her Francesca Charlotte. Charlotte after you and Francesca after your mother. I thought it was a good tribute."

He nodded mutely.

"We also have another problem." He glanced at her. "Georgina. She's back. And has all this on us."

She chucked the folder; she somehow kept hold of, over to Chuck, it landing on his lap. And though the words were incrementing, only one could be used to describe this situation. Shit.

* * *

**Well that was a very long speech Alex, well done. Okay sarcasm ended. Almost. First I slipped in a mention of one of my best friends in real life, Francesca, shortened to Frankie 'cause she is amazing. So Frankie *waves*. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this.**

**BTW the next chapter will be the last but I do have a oneshot so do you want me to post it? I already asked Sam ;) and she said yes but I want to know what you guys think.**


	6. Where The Story Ends

**I am so glad I've managed to get this up! I'm going to York not the coming Monday but the Monday afterwards with my school and I've managed to finish this tonight. I hope you like and please for the last time review?**

* * *

I stared at Georgina as we battle through our wills. This was it; make it or break it, my life or hers, my reputation or her glory. I tilted my head challengingly and smirked. She raised an eyebrow and I pulled out the picture from my bag throwing it in her view.

**_18 Hours Earlier_**

I sighed. I think this was the third time explaining this to my friends and they stood or sat blankly staring at me, some glaring at Chuck.

"So let me get this straight, you," Dan pointed at me, obviously Dan would be the only one with enough sense to process it, "were pregnant but lost the baby and you've forgiven Chuck because of Georgina having a load of stuff on us?"

"And because I love him." I added. By the way should I mention the delightful blast Gossip Bitch decided to send a hour ago about the park?

_Well we all have faults and apparently __**A**__'s is falling for Man-__**beater **__**C**__ time and time again. Seen making out in the park after tears we can only ask what happens when she falls and her knight in shining Gucci won't catch her?_

_Gossip Girl here,_

_Xoxo_

Did I mention how much I hate Gossip Girl? Actually I think Georgina could be Gossip Girl. I mean she has all the fucking secrets but then again some of them haven't been let out yet. Actually second thought Georgie is our residential GG spy, you know the one that does the field work. I think I'm going crazy, I'm gonna shut up now.

"And why exactly are you doing that Lexi?" Nate stood up, fuming. "He hurt you. Bad! I was the one who had to pick up the peices. All of us. Because of him and you're just ready to let him fuck you up again!"

"Hey!" I protested, standing up.

"No, he's right Alex."

I turned to my boyfriend. "What?"

"I deserve anything you want to give Nathaniel." Chuck stood up slowly, looking at hsi best friend.

Nate turned slightly, shrugging before flinging a punch that blurred by me. Chuck stumbled back, rubbing his bleeding lip. Nate brought up a second fist but before I could shout Serena did.

"Hey! Look we can beat each other later but Georgina needs to be focused on."

Nate nodded, calming down; Chuck wiggled his jaw around, trying to regain the feeling. I rolled my eyes; boys can't sort anything out without violence. Then again, I do want to hurt Georgina...

"We need to figure her out. She has all this on us. So what do we do?" Blair asked, leaning forward, placing the folder back on the table. She looked at all of us expectantly to be rewarded with blank faces. She rolled her eyes slightly, she was the master plotter, I mean I and Chuck were good but I had nothing, I was freaking out that bad. "We get more on her. We need something that will balance and outweigh all this." She waved a hand at the scattered photos we had taken out and put around the table.

"And how do we do that?" Dan asked from his perch on the armrest.

I smiled, catching onto her idea. "I know a few people from England who know her. Serena must know some people here. I mean I know you guys brought her down last time with it but if we can get that many people we might actually win."

Smirks were around the table plenty as we realised we could actually claw our way back. **Operation Destroy G **was a go.

* * *

"Really, I didn't know..."

"Yeah, we're really worried that she might have a problem, any information..."

"Oh yes, how much?"

"So she was there for six months..."

"She did who?!"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Seriously, she really..."

"Thanks."

We all finished our phone calls to the various people we decided to try to call. We had managed to come up with a few things, a large amount of drugs, a few ruined lives, sex with married men, sex with guys with girlfriends, sex with girls(!) but nothing that would completely destroy her.

"So what have we got?" I asked tapping my pen against my notepad, leaning back.

"Not a lot. Not enough." Dan sighed, flipping his pen onto the cluttered coffee table.

I ran a hand down my face. Operation Destroy G was totally not a go. A hand took mine and I smiled at Chuck as he squeezed it.

Serena wandered into the room, a huge smile on her face, finishing up her last call.

"You sure?" We all glanced at her frowning, wondering why she was grinning.

"Okay, thank you, we'll be sure to let you know." Serena flipped her mobile shut and looked up at us.

"You'll never guess what." She grinned.

My face was a picture of joy, a grin slapped on. Heck, everyone's was. We were flipping saved! I pulled out my iPhone and scrolled down to her name 'Devilina', fitting right? I pressed it, putting on speakerphone.

"Well hello mummy-slut." I heard Chuck growl at the greeting, Nate shushed him.

"Hello Georgie, I think me and you need to have a chat." I announced.

"Really, and what about? I thought I would call you?"

"Well, I really want to share this exciting news with you. We need to meet."

"The park," she offered, obviously smirking wondering what I wanted to give to her.

"Trust me, you'll want this to be private. How about the Palace, my suite, I'll be alone, you'll be the same."

"I'll see you tomorrow at 10." She replied.

"Yeah if you're not hungover."

"You know me A, can't stand being sober." She hung up and we grinned, this was going to be good.

* * *

**_Present Day_**

I stared at Georgina as we battle through our wills. This was it; make it or break it, my life or hers, my reputation or her glory. I tilted my head challengingly and smirked. She raised an eyebrow and I pulled out the picture from my bag throwing it in her view.

Her face turned pale, her smile dropping as she stared at the picture.

"Good looking, isn't he? What's his name? Zebadiah?" I nodded towards the picture as she slowly, shaking, picked it up, ghosting her fingers across his face. "Your son. How old were you Georgie? Younger than I was. You found me after you had him, you found me when you escaped from the rehad centre my friends sent you to. So that makes him two? Three? And you've seen him four, maybe five, times since he was born?"

"You don't know anything." She muttered, gulping and I was shocked to see in her moment of weakness, a tear in her eye.

"Oh, but I do, Zebadiah Aidan Sparks, born 5th April 2006 to Georgina Sparks and an unknown father. Blonde hair, turned to brown recently, blue eyes, perfect weight and height. A perfect child. I also know that if you don't give me that file and any other you may have, that will be released to the world and your parents might just cut you off after that, I think, don't you?"

"I'll leave." She muttered, chucking a matching scarlet folder onto the table. She stood up, leaning across the table, knuckles going white with the grip on the edges. "But do not think for one second you know what I did. Not for one second."

She took out from the room and when I looked back to the table I noticed the picture of her son was gone, the only time I expect he would be with his mother...

* * *

**_Graduation_**

I didn't think I would, I really didn't but I was here. I was graduating, with my friends. I glanced across the pews at Chuck. He spotted me and winked. I let out a giggle, as the annoying green string bobbed across my vision. While my green robes were disgusting, his blue ones suited him perfectly. Blair and Serena squeezed my hands, matching grins on our faces as the three guys looked at us.

I realised what they say is true, your friends are the family you choose. My friends are my family. Simple.

"And finally the graduating class of 2009!" We all cheered, throwing those hats into the crowd. I ran up to Chuck, and though I had to bunch the hideous robes to mid thigh, I wrapped my legs around his waist as we kissed. He span me around, me giggling into the kiss.

Our forever started now...

* * *

**So the end of my first Gossip Girl story. There will be a sequel, an AU on Frankie so I hope you'll be around for that. Talk soon, Hayley**


End file.
